¿Por qué?
by Potter-Pevensie
Summary: ¿Por qué llegamos a todo esto? ¿Por qué tuviste que llegar a cambiar por completo mi vida? ¿Por qué me escogiste a mi Walker?"..."Déjame ser quien responda a todas esas preguntas, Link." LEMON Howard LinkxAllen Walker -Posibles Spoilers 14th-


_ man no me pertenece, de ser así...ya habria vuleto a Lavi y Kanda una pareja oficial y Allen ya habria besado a Tyki, Link, Kanda o Lavi.  
_

* * *

-Hey Link…-llamó Allen que observaba las gotas caer a través del cristal, con los brazos recargados en el marco de la ventana. Al momento que liberaba un prolongado suspiro.

-¿Qué sucede Walker?- preguntó Link sin parar de escribir en su pequeña libreta.

-¿No quieres salir un rato?

-¿A qué te refieres? ¿A caso no te basta con mirar la lluvia desde adentro?

-Vamos…te pasas todo el día escribiendo y siguiendo órdenes-afirmaba Allen.

-Eso es de lo que me encargo

Allen soltó un bufido recostándose en la cama con los brazos extendidos…cerró los ojos…sería imposible mover a Link de ahí.

-¿Alguna vez aceptaras una sugerencia mía?-preguntó Allen.

-Quien sabe…depende de la situación y la sugerencia-respondió-¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-uuum…curiosidad-respondió, seguía con los ojos cerrados pero el papel rasgando la hojas lo tenía realmente frustrado.

-Si, será mejor que descanses…mañana saldremos temprano, aun tenemos que dar alguna revisiones al Arca…y…¿Me estas escuchando?-preguntó deteniendo el rasgueo de la pluma.

-Link…corramos a través de la lluvia-sugirió de pronto levantándose de golpe.

-No-fue su respuesta inmediata.

El exorcista volvió a liberar otro suspiro de nostalgia y con la mirada triste volvió a la ventana, de nuevo comenzó a escuchar el fastidioso sonido del rasgueo…que por alguna extraña razón paró en seco.

-Walker…-llamó pero Allen solo se limitó a fingir que lo ignoraba, cuando escucho el desliz de la silla del inspector y el menor pudo escuchar aquella voz a su espalda-escúchame bien…porque puede que ésta sea la…¿¡Al menos podrías fingir que me escuchas!?

-Lo hago…bueno, realmente siempre te presto atención…-dijo con tono indiferente, pretendiendo que aquello no tenía mucha importancia.

-Suficiente-sujetó con fuerza una de las muñecas de Allen, obligándolo de un tirón a darse la media vuelta-Entonces no pierdas ni un solo detalle porque puede que esta sea la primera y _**última**_ vez que acepte una sugerencia tuya…

Los ojos del peliblanco se abrieron en señal de sorpresa…

-Ya es tarde así que por favor no hagas mucho alboroto-pidió el inspector.

Allen se soltó bruscamente del agarre de Link, pero solo para tomar su mano de una manera más cómoda; con los dedos entrelazados. Esto último generó un ligero sonrojo en el mayor que solo atinó a desviar la mirada mientras el exorcista sonreía.

Ambos salieron corriendo de aquella habitación que…en los últimos meses se había convertido en una prisión, los pasillos se encontraban vacios y bastante obscuros…era imposible vislumbrar la luna ya que esta se encontraba cubierta por las nubes grises.

Lograron salir al jardín que los llevaba a la entrada del bosque, la lluvia se había intensificado, mojando aquellos jóvenes rostros…continuaron corriendo delineando el límite del bosque, sin importarles las consecuencias de aquello…ya que tanto Allen como Howard podían ser reprendidos fuertemente.

Siguieron hasta que ambos se quedaron sin aliento y tuvieron que parar…

Link respiraba con dificultad, pero aquel frio infernal no podía desvanecer la sonrisa que se había formado en el rostro de Allen, que se giró para observar al inspector...que continuaba desviando la mirada un tanto apenado.

El menor se acercó con cuidado a Link, colocando sus manos suavemente sobre su pecho, como esperando a que éste le diera permiso…fue entonces cuando atrajo la mirada del mayor.

Las gotas resbalaban por su cabello alborotado…sus ropas se encontraban empapadas pero, nada les importaba en ese momento…nada podía arruinarlo.

Allen tuvo que ponerse un poco de puntas para así poder alcanzar aquellos labios…en un principio en inspector no supo cómo reaccionar, hasta que su cuerpo comenzó a actuar por cuenta propia haciendo que llevara una mano a nuca de Allen para profundizar aquel beso y la otra a su cintura con el propósito de aferrarlo más a su cuerpo…el frio se desvaneció poco a poco así como Allen rompió el beso con sumo cuidado.

-Y-yo…-murmuró Link.

Allen esperaba ansioso lo que Howard tuviera que decirle…lo que sea que tuviera que decirle…

-Yo…no, n-no puedo…lo siento Walker-con estas palabras dejo al exorcista, confundido y solo en medio de la lluvia.

Habría esperado cualquier cosa, menos eso. Últimamente todos tendían a decepcionarlo; Lavi, quien le había prometido que siempre estaría ahí, se había marchado con Bookman y solo Dios sabia cuando regresaría. Lenalee, quien últimamente se encontraba más temerosa y deprimida de lo normal. Kanda…bueno, el tenia sus propios problemas.

Habiendo llegado a la habitación se dirigió a la misma ventana por la que el menor había concentrado su mente en los últimos días…aquello, lo que acababa de pasar…simplemente se dejó llevar…aquello no podía estar pasando realmente, estaba acostumbrado a ser rechazado y excluido por los demás y ahora llegaba alguien…que le demostraba todo lo contrario, que le había dado una muestra de cariño y él…solo pudo salir corriendo…Que estúpido se sentía, aquel pobre niño también debía de estar sufriendo. Golpeo la ventana con el puño, se encontraba furioso consigo mismo.

El seco ruido de la puerta cerrándose a su espalda lo sacó de aquel ensimismamiento. Pensó que después de aquello, Walker no volvería si no hasta el dia siguiente por lo menos.  
Pudo escuchar como el menor cerraba la puerta del cuarto de baño…Link tomó un hondo respiro, no podía dejar las cosas como estaban.

-Walker-kun-llamó a la puerta del baño-requiero que salgas por un momento por favor-pidió con el tono habitual. No obtuvo respuesta.-Walker-repitió-Walker ¿podrías sa…?

-¿Qué?-preguntó el peliblanco abriendo la puerta con la mirada agachada, no llevaba camisa puesta pero aun tenía puestos los pantalones completamente empapados. Por lo que supuso que el menor iba a cambiarse aquello por algo de ropa seca. Aquella imagen frente a el…lo distrajo por unos cuantos segundos…

Aquello iba en contra de su lógica, de su ética, en contra de sus valores y de todo lo que se le había enseñado hasta ahora. Pero no era momento para razonar. Tomó al exorcista por lo hombros, para besarlo tímidamente…y con algo de torpeza. Soltándolo enseguida.

-¿De verdad me crees tan volátil y estúpido como para caer rendido ante ti después de que me rechazaste?-Preguntó Allen con la mirada agachada de nuevo-¿Me crees tan tonto como para caer un este juego tan absurdo?-Link podía ver como las lagrimas caían una tras otra en el frio suelo, el cuerpo de Allen estaba temblando, pero a causa de la furia y tristeza…

Si, aquello iba en contra de todo lo que le había enseñado…seguir ordenes y acatarlas al pie de la letra era a lo que se dedicaba…pero todo aquello se salía de su monótona rutina…Rutina que se quebrantó desde el primer momento en que Allen Walker entró en su vida.

Verlo así, tan frágil e indefenso…no era momento para pensar en lo que hacía…rodeo a Allen con sus brazos, como si tratara de protegerlo, como si quisiera aligerar aquel dolor que llevaba el menor sobre los hombros. El exorcista correspondió al abrazo, aferrándose fuertemente a la espalda de Link…este lo llevó hasta la cama, recostándolo con delicadeza.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó el inspector. _¿Por qué habían llegado a todo eso? ¿Por qué había tenido que llegar Allen a cambiar por completo su vida? ¿Por qué se sentía realmente feliz en ese momento? ¿Por qué creía que él era alguien capaz de sanar las heridas del menor? ¿Por qué me escogiste a mi _Walker_? ¿Por qué siento como si realmente te amara?...  
_  
Limpio las lagrimas que quedaban en aquel tierno rostro, volviendo a besar al peliblanco. Cuando se separaron, Link pudo ver que Allen sonreía…aquella sonrisa tierna e inocente que lo había cautivado…si, se había negado a aceptarlo pero ahora era demasiado tarde…no podría contenerse por mucho tiempo.

* * *

Ambos temblaban y sudaban frio…aquella única ventana se encontraba empañada por el vaho que generaba el calor de sus cuerpos.

Allen se encontraba recostado con las manos a la altura de su cabeza, las cuales eran sujetadas por las de Link, estaban sumidos en un apasionado juego de besos, su respiración era agitada. El menor tenía el cabello alborotado y el del inspector se encontraba suelto.

-L-link-pidió Allen a tono de suplica-ya…por favor…solo hazlo.

Un ligero rubor apareció en las mejillas de Howard quien apenado, soltó una de las manos del menor para encargarse de ensalivar tres dedos.

Al momento de insertar el primero, silencio a Allen con un profundo beso, en los cuales ambos ya se habían vuelto expertos.

Al llegar el segundo, con movimientos circulares, el menor soltó un gemido, sujetándose ahora con ambos brazos al cuello de Link.

El tercero, Allen contuvo la respiración…hasta que sintió como eran retirados de su interior.

-Walker…-susurró a su oído-Gracias…

-Cuando amas a alguien…n-no hay necesidad de dar las gracias-decía Allen con dificultad pero una sonrisa en el rostro.

Arqueo la espalda como consecuencia del placer…aquel doloroso placer…Link comenzó a penetrarlo lentamente, volviendo aquello una dulce tortura.

Allen gemía y jadeaba tratando de controlarse en vano…justo después comenzaron las embestidas, lentas y a un compas casi rítmico…

El menor volvió a apoderarse de los labios del mayor para así compartir los gemidos en el interior de su boca…prolongar aquello era algo que ambos querían, pero el placer desbordante en ambos no se los permitiría…

-L-link…me…m-me vengo…uuumh…L-link...¡aaah!-tenía el rostro sonrojado y su cuerpo se tensó cuando se vino y volvió a arquear la espalda justó después de que el inspector se derramó dentro de él.

Howard salió con sumo cuidado, como si de una fina y frágil figura de cerámica se tratara. Las mejillas sonrosadas, la agitada y entrecortada respiración, el cabellos despeinado y aquellos ojos que aun desprendían un brillo inocente lo hacían descontrolarse…sujetó a Allen por la cintura y se dio la vuelta para cambiar de lugares y así recostarlo sobre su cuerpo.

La respiración del menor comenzó a normalizarse. Link comenzó a acariciarle el blanco cabello con una mano, mientras que con la otra lo sujetaba de la cintura. Estaban agotados, si, pero por más que tratara, no podía esconder la sonrisa.

Aquella persona entre sus brazos…era la clave para hacerlo feliz, en ese momento no le importaba si Allen era el 14avo, un Noé, un exorcista o un simple niño…Pero a partir de ese momento, se encargaría de protegerlo…a costa de lo que fuera. Porque ese niño, ese exorcista le había demostrado que aun en medio de todo aquel escenario de guerra y destrucción…cualquiera podía ser feliz, solo hacía falta; encontrar a la persona adecuada…

_"Allen ¿Por qué llegamos a todo esto? ¿Por qué tuviste que llegar a cambiar por completo mi vida? ¿Por qué me siento realmente feliz en ese momento? ¿Por qué creo que soy era alguien capaz de sanar tus heridas? ¿Por qué siento como si realmente te amara? ¿Por qué me escogiste a mi _Walker_?...Bueno, eso realmente ya no importa."_

_  
"Déjame ser quien responda a todas esas preguntas, Link..."_

* * *

_Woooow xD lo he terminado, jaja pense que nunca lo haria, pero aqui está! si...es una lastima que tengamos tan pocas historias sobre esta linda pareja.  
Es por esa razon que les traigo esto! si! yay! jaja...ummh, si no le entendieron a esto ultimo, lo que está en Kursiva y "comillas" verán...todas esas preguntas  
se las hace Link internamente...a lo que Allen le da como respuesta la oracion final :D si! Bueno, se acepta de todo; quejas, sugerencias, comentarios...  
insultos no _-__-''_ bien, espero que les haya gustado :D  
Sin más...que decir....Gracias!  
_


End file.
